


Jealous Makeout Sessions

by DeathStorm908



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marinette is done being a pushover, and she's crazy enough to do something about her problems, minor character injury, three shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathStorm908/pseuds/DeathStorm908
Summary: 'Alya clenches her fists, “I can’t believe you’re making out with Adrien; your jealousy of Lila is out of control.”Marinette blinks, “What?”'Or, the story in which everyone thinks Lila is dating Adrien except for Adrien and Marinette, but don't worry, because Marinette has a plan.





	1. Caught in the act

Lunch was almost over at College Francoise Dupont, and students started to enter the locker room to prepare for their next class. The idle chit chat began to die down as the students realized there was a noise coming from around the corner.

Someone whispered, “Is someone playing Super Pengiuno?”

One by one they begin poking their heads around the corner to inspect the sound. The students aren’t the only ones gasping when they see Adrien pinning Marinette against the wall, taking a short breather after a battle of the mouths. Her hair is loose as her hair ties are being held in Adrien’s hand, which is not so subtly sliding down her side.

Alya yells, “Marinette!”

The couple breaks apart, faces completely flush, and they turn to face towards Alya, but they are too embarrassed to look her in the eye.

Alya clenches her fists, “I can’t believe you’re making out with Adrien; your jealousy of Lila is out of control.”

Marinette blinks, “What?” It’s then that Marinette finally notices her whole class glaring at her.

Adrien takes a step forward, “For what reason could Marinette possibly be jealous of Lila?”

“Marinette, I’m so disappointed in you. Lila has been in love with Adrien for so long, and she’s worked so hard to get close to Adrien, and you just come in and ruin everything.”

“She’s been in love with Adrien for so long? You all know I’ve been in love with Adrien since before Lila ever stepped foot in this school.”

“You’ve been in love with me that long?”

“Not now! Besides that, she’s only interested in Adrien because he’s famous.”

Lila starts sobbing in the back of the group. “You homewrecker! Why do you hate me so much? I’ve only been nice to you! And-and you! You steal my boyfriend and you break my arm!”

The class turns to see Lila’s arm in a sling and a makeshift cast.

Marinette rolls her eyes, “That’s not even a real cast. If your arm is broken, then what doctor did you go to?”

“I had an allergic reaction to the first cast, so they made me this.”

“Enough!” Alya stomps up to Marinette and grabs her arm, “You’re going to explain yourself to your parents!” Alya drags Marinette out of the room.

Nino shakes his head in disappointment, “Bro, how could you cheat on Lila like that?”

“What do you mean cheat?”

“Adrien, you don’t have to pretend anymore. The whole school knows you’re secretly dating Lila.”

“Why is this the first-time I’m hearing this?”

“Dude, we all know how important it is that this is a secret from your pops and the media, so we all made sure everyone knew to keep it a secret and to help you out with Lila as much as possible.”

Adrien crosses his arms, and stares into Nino’s eyes, “Let me make this clear to everyone. I am not dating Lila, I have never dated Lila, and I never will date Lila. Every time she smiles at me or touches me, I feel sick. I put up with her, in the hopes that she’ll actually start making friends and chill out, because she’s so unstable that she’ll get akumatized over any slight perceived offence, and even if she doesn’t, she’ll make such a scene that I’ll probably get pulled out of school. Now if you all must know, I am dating Marinette, and we were enjoying ourselves before all of you interrupted us.”

Lila let’s out a wailing cry, “I can’t believe she blackmailed you into saying all of those terrible things about me. Adrien, whatever she has on you, it’s not worth it to be forced to touch and k-kiss her, and to make up lies about me.” Lila covers her face and sobs.

“Lila! You’re the one who is lying about dating me. You’re the one who lied about helping Prince Ali. You’re the one who lied about saving Jagged Stone’s cat. And you’re the one that lied about being Ladybug’s best friend.”

“If I wasn’t Ladybug’s best friend, then…” Lila pulls out her necklace, “then why did she give me the Fox miraculous? And I tell Ladybug nice things about all of you.”

The class collectively gasps and then starts to murmur between themselves.

Nino adjusts his cap, and narrows his eyes, “So you’re telling us that you’re Rena Rouge?”

“Yes, I am.” Lila turns to the rest of the class, “I know it’s supposed to be a secret, but I trust all of you.” Lila turns back to Nino, whose eye is twitching, “Nino, what’s wrong?”

“So, you’re dating Adrien, and Rena Rouge is dating Carapace, and I know Adrien isn’t Carapace because Carapace saved him from an akuma last week, so you’re either lying to us, or you’re a cheater.”

Shock filled Lila’s face, but then it was quickly replaced by a hurt expression, “You don’t understand. Carapace and I are only pretending to date, to throw Hawkmoth off our trail. He’s too old to date, he’s a university student.”

“So now you’re saying you know Carapace’s identity?”

“Of course, all of us trusted superheroes know each other’s identity.”

Max clears his throat, “Do you know Pegasus’s identity?”

“He’s a DJ at underground nightclubs.”

Max adjusts his glasses, “I see.”

Alix scratches her hair in frustration, “What about Bunnix?”

“She’s a botanist and she’s making new species of plants to fight global warming.”

Chloe files her nails, “What about Honey Bee?”

“Chloe, don’t try to cause trouble for your replacement, but she’s actually a pretty famous singer.”

Kim flexes his muscles, “What about Monkey King?”

“He’s actually a zoologist who has spent years living with different types of monkeys, so he can predict the next steps of human evolution.”

Kim deflates.

Nathaniel stops sketching, “What can you tell us about Morgen Hahn” (A/N German for Morning Rooster).

“He’s a doctor that saves little kids with Leukemia.”

Juleka mumbles a question.

“Juleka, what did you ask?”

“I said, what about Tigress?”

“She used to work in the circus, but now she’s a spy for the government. She sneaks around to stop terrorists.”

Rose looks confused, as if she’s trying to understand something, so Juleka whispers into her ear. Rose nodes, “What about Ms. Piggy?”

“She’s a veterinarian for endangered animals.”

Mylene glances at Ivan and then back at Lila, “What about the Mouseketeer?”

“She’s a cellist in the opera.”

Ivan glances at Mylene and then back at Lila, “What about Blue Ox?”

“He’s an Olympian athlete.”

Sabrina looked at the rest of the class and shrugged her shoulders, “What about Lady Dogiva?”

“She’s a detective that works for Interpol.”

“Oh, wow Lila, you’re so amazing.” The class turns to see Ladybug standing by the locker room door. “I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you as a best friend and superhero partner… oh wait… we’ve never been friends and we never will be, so stop lying about that, and stop lying about being a superhero. You’re putting your entire class in danger.”

Lila starts crying, “I’m sorry I upset you Ladybug, but you don’t have to pretend we’re not friends, we can trust them.”

Chat Noir walks into the locker room. “You know Lila, you being friends with Ladybug would be more believable if you didn’t pretend to be hurt to keep me from helping Ladybug fight Onichan.” The class collectively gasps.

“I wasn’t pretending, I really was hurt. Chat, stop acting jealous just because I’m closer to Ladybug than you are.”

Chat Noir shakes his head in disbelief.

“Fang! Fang! Where’d you go?”

The class turns towards the voice, and they see Jagged Stone’s crocodile blocking the door.

Adrien yells out, “He’s in here Mr. Stone!”

“There you are you little rascal! You any of you know where Marinette is? I need her to make the cover for my new album, along with a new outfit to go with my awesome shades.”

Adrien walks towards Jagged, “Sure, she just went to her parents’ bakery. Why don’t we walk there together?”

“Rock On!” They turn to leave, but they are interrupted.

Chloe is still filling her nails, “Hey! Jagged Stone, do you know Lila Rossi here? She says that she saved your cat.”

“Who?” Jagged Stone looks at Lila, “You must be mistaken. I’d never get a cat, they give Fang indigestion, and I don’t know any wannabe fan girls.” Jagged turns again to leave, but then stops, “Oh, Ladybug and Chat Noir! Why don’t you two join us and discuss my new album cover and outfit?”

“Sounds purrty cool, what do you say Bugaboo?”

Ladybug shrugs, “Sure! Lila hasn’t been akumatized yet, so I have nothing else to do today.”

As Ladybug, Chat Noir, Adrien, and Jagged Stone leave, Prince Ali enters the room. “Ah! Rose, there you are. I was hoping you’d honor me with your presence attending a children’s hospital now.”

Rose is practically vibrating with excitement, “Sure! I’d love to!” Rose starts walking towards Prince Ali, but then stops. “Prince Ali, do you know Lila Rossi over here? She says she’s worked with you to reduce world pollution.”

Prince Ali looks Lila over, “It would be rude of me to call someone I just met a liar, so she must be misinformed.”

The class collectively turns to Lila.

“You’ve lied about everything, haven’t you!”

“I guess this mean Jagged Stone never wrote a song about you!”

“And you don’t know Director Besielberg!”

Adrien chuckles as he listens to the class yelling at Lila while he walks away, when suddenly feels a pillow hitting his face. Adrien opens his eyes, to find himself in his bed in the middle of the night, with Plagg floating over him with a wide smirk. “Plagg!”

“You were laughing in your sleep, it was creepy.”

“I dreamt that I was dating Marinette, and we… were… um…”

“Um what? Snogging? Tongue wrestling? Playing tonsil hockey? Or was it more along the lines of…”

Adrien’s face was redder than Ladybug’s suit, “Plagg! Stop! Well, in the dream, the class caught us, and started yelling at Marinette because they thought I was dating Lila, so I told everyone about how much I hate when Lila touches me, and then Ladybug, Jagged Stone, and Prince Ali showed up and proved that Lila’s a liar, and it felt so good that she was put in her place. Ug, I must be a terrible person.”

“Puh-lease, she needs to be taught a lesson. Well, if you liked putting Lila in her place so much, why don’t you do it in real life?”

“Isn’t that too mean?”

“Kid, it’s not too mean. She’s tried to help Hawkmoth defeat Ladybug, and lately she’s turned every conversation around to make the baker girl look bad.” Plagg looked at Adrien, but Adrien didn’t look convinced. “How about this, next time Lila grabs you or tries to kiss you, or whatever, then you talk to her privately and let her know again that you’re not interested and to stop doing that, and if she doesn’t then tell her again in front of the class.”

“In front of the whole class?”

“Kid, I’ve been around for thousands of years, what she’s doing to you, if you don’t like it, then it’s called sexual assault. What if some guy went up to Pigtails and started doing that and wouldn’t stop after she asked? What would you do?”

Adrien growls, “I’d teach him to respect Marinette.”

“See, so it’s only right that you teach Lila to respect you. If that doesn’t work, then you can always talk to Natalie and have Lila’s mom transferred out of the country.” Plagg sees Adrien smile at that thought, so he rewards himself with a wheel of cheese. “So, did you like kissing the baker girl?”

Adrien puts two fingers to his lips and sighs, “Yeah, it was nice.”

“So, are you going to ask her out?”

“What? No, I love Ladybug, Marinette is just a friend.”

Plagg rolls his eyes, “Kid, Ladybug turned you down, and you have a crush on Marinette so go on a date and kiss her.”

“I-I don’t have a crush on Marinette.”

“Would you like to kiss Lila?”

“Gross!”

“How about kissing Chloe?”

“No!”

“What about Alya?”

“No!”

“And Marinette?”

“…” Adrien starts blushing again.

“What was that? I can’t hear you.”

“Ug, fine, maybe I have a small crush on Marinette.”

“Good, now that my job is done, go back to sleep.” Plagg devours another wheel on Camembert.

* * *

  
A few blocks away, another student from College Francoise Dupont is soundly asleep in his bed.

Lunch is almost over, and Nathaniel is talking to Marc about their next comic as they walk into the locker room. Nathaniel is busy exchanging his things when he hears someone whisper, “Is someone playing Super Pengiuno?”

One by one, Nathaniel and the rest of his class begin poking their heads around the corner to inspect the sound. The students aren’t the only ones gasping when they see Adrien pinning Marinette against the wall, taking a short breather after a battle of the mouths. Her hair is loose as her hair ties are being held in Adrien’s hand, which is not so subtly sliding down her side.

Alya yells, “Marinette!”

The couple breaks apart, faces completely flush, and they turn towards Alya, but they are too embarrassed to look her in the eye.

Alya clenches her fists, “I can’t believe you’re making out with Adrien; your jealousy of Lila is out of control.”

Marinette blinks, “What?”

***

Prince Ali looks Lila over, “It would be rude of me to call someone I just met a liar, so she must be misinformed.”

The class collectively turns to Lila.

“You’ve lied about everything, haven’t you!”

“I guess this mean Jagged Stone never wrote a song about you!”

“And you don’t know Director Besielberg!”

Lila backs away from the class, “No, you’ve got it all wrong. Ladybug must have made them say that. She’s jealous because I’m a better superhero than she’ll ever be.” Lila turns her head, and starts running, while reaching out above her. Lila grabs a black butterfly and puts in into her faux miraculous. “Hawkmoth, give me the power to make Marinette and Ladybug regret ever crossing me, just like I promised them!” Lila is enveloped in a purple cloud.

Nathaniel shoots up into a sitting position in his bed, panic dying down as he realizes it was just a dream, a very vivid dream. He grabs his notebook and jots down everything he can remember, before being pulled back into the embrace of his pillow, he can deal with it in the morning.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Mylene wakes up screaming into her pillow. Shaken by her vivid dream, she wondering about how straight forward it seemed. She’s had many weird and interesting dreams over the years, but none had such a blatant message as Lila is a liar, and Adrien really doesn’t like her. Has Marinette’s crazy ideas finally gotten into her head, or is Lila really a liar? This is something to discuss with the girl squad tomorrow.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Nino wakes up, filled with guilt and righteous anger. Has he been letting is bro suffer at the hands of Lila? Nino grabs his cellphone and begins typing, before he sees that it’s 1:34 in the morning. It’ll be best to talk to Adrien privately before class tomorrow.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Luka is startled awake and he sees a figure, with horns sticking out of her head, standing over Juleka. He quietly gets up, and grabs the figure. In a low and threaten voice, “Don’t you dare touch her!”

The figure stiffens, “Is that you Viperion?” She turns around, “It’s me, Ladybug.”

“You don’t look like Ladybug.”

“I’m using the Goat Miraculous. You know how you’re supposed to count sheep to fall asleep?”

Not sounding convinced, and still threatening, “Yeah?”

“Well, it was originally about counting goats. The whole sheep thing was from a mistranslation. The Goat Miraculous has power over sleep and dreams. I’m just giving her a necessary dream.”

“Uh huh. And why exactly are you giving my sister a dream?”

“Why don’t we sit down?” The goat Ladybug walks over to Luka’s bed and sits down. Luka follows her. “The thing is, Juleka has sort of fallen in with a bad crowd.”

“What?”

“Have you heard of the new girl that joined the class a couple months ago? Lila Rossi?”

“I’ve heard Juleka mention she had some exciting adventures.”

“Well, Lila is lying to her class, and taking them for fools.”

“Ok, I’d don’t appreciate that, but why are you, a superhero, getting involved?”

“Well, I few nights ago I was out on patrol, and I ran into her classmate, Marinette. Apparently, Marinette is the only one not falling for the lies, and she’s tried calling Lila out on it, but Lila keeps just making up excuses and the class buys it. After that, Lila threatened Marinette, and has been slowing poisoning the class’ opinion of Marinette.”

Luka growls.

“The reason that this is superhero business, is because Lila has claimed to be my best friend, and talks about how close we are, and is using that to bully Marinette.”

“Why don’t you just go to the class and tell them that you’re not friends?”

“Well, for one thing, Lila could deflect it and say that I’m just trying to protect her by making Hawkmoth believe we’re not friends. The other thing is that I talked to Marinette, and part of what’s upsetting her is that the class is blindly trusting the new girl over Marinette, who should have earned more trust than that. If I call Lila out, and they all just blindly believe me, then that’s doesn’t really fix everything. I’m giving them dreams to doubt Lila a bit, so that they question her and find the truth for themselves. Hopefully this way, they’ll all grow as people, and hopefully properly mend things with Marinette.”

Luka ponders thoughtfully, “I see. What’s her dream going to be?”

“I-I don’t actually know. I kind of just choose some keywords, and the miraculous handles the rest. Can you do me a favor?”

“Sure.”

“Can you keep a watch over Juleka a bit over the next couple of days, and if things don’t seem to change, can you nudge her a bit?”

“Yeah, I can do that.”

“Thanks! I have to give Juleka her dream now, and then I still have to visit several more students tonight.”

“You visiting the whole class tonight?”

“Yeah. I have to return Ziggy before dawn.”

“Ok, good luck Ladybug.”

* * *

As the night went on, Ladybug visited the rest of her friends. They each woke up with varying levels of worry, guilt, curiosity, and angry. Their interrupted slumbers quickly called back to them, but the seeds have been planted.

* * *

Marinette yawns as she enters a familiar massage parlor.

Marinette hands the Goat Miraculous back to Master Fu, “Thank you for letting do this master, and thank you for having a Kwami spy of Lila these last few days, so I knew how to properly preemptively strike. I know I shouldn’t use the Miraculous selfishly, but…”

Master Fu holds up his hand, “Nonsense. What you did was not selfish. As the next Guardian, your job is to protect your team, help them grow, and protect the Miraculous. All of that is in addition to defeating Hawkmoth and reclaiming the Butterfly and Peacock. This Rossi girl threatens all of that. It’s bad enough that Hawkmoth is getting stronger, but what happens if your team trusts this girl so much that they reveal their identities too her?”

Marinette pales at the thought, “That would be a complete disaster. I’d have to fire them because I can’t trust Lila to not tell Hawkmoth.” Marinette yawns, “I have to try to get some sleep, thank you again Master.” Marinette leaves the shop and quickly swings home. With any luck, she’ll be able to get 3 and half hours of sleep, and make it to school on time.


	2. The meaning of dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- The class discuss their dreams, and they figure things out.  
\- Marinette's plan isn't going exactly as she expected, but it's still full steam ahead.

It was morning at College Francoise Dupont, and most of the class was waiting on Ms. Bustier to arrive. Nino was frustrated because Adrien was running late, so they couldn’t have the talk he wanted with him. Marinette was somehow the first one in the class, but she was asleep at her desk. The rest of the class wanted to talk about their dreams last night, but they couldn’t do it with Lila just yapping away at them. They all did their best to feign interest for now, they didn’t want to be angry at her because of the dream, but they could all sense the sour atmosphere.

“Hey Alya!” Lila’s sickly-sweet voice filled the room, and for the first time Alya shuddered at the way it sounded.

While the rest of the class had quickly fallen back asleep after their dream, Alya fought through her sleepiness and stay awake for the rest of the night and researched as many of Lila’s stories as she could. Exhausted, and with bloodshot eyes, Alya yawns and then turns to look at Lila, “Yes?”

“What are you blogging right now?”

‘_I’m looking through our chat logs._’ “I’m, uh, researching an idea for an article.”

“That’s cool. Would you like some help? Prince Ali’s advisors showed me some tricks on how to research.”

“Thanks Lila, but I really need to do this myself so I can become a professional someday.”

“The offer still stands, just let me know if you need help.”

The door opens up, and all heads snap to look at it. Adrien Agreste walks into the room, and nobody misses the blush that appears when his eyes drift over to Marinette’s sleeping form.

Alya smirks, and looks over at her friend. She looks back at the phone in her hand, ‘_Dang, I should have recorded that blush!_’

Adrien sits in his seat, “Morning Nino.”

An intruder suddenly clamps down on Adrien’s arm, “Morning Adrien!”

The whole class takes note of how Adrien moves as far away from Lila as he can with her death grip on him.

Awkwardly and with a strained smile, “Morning Lila.”

Nino clears his throat, “Hey Adrien, can you explain problem number 5 from last night’s homework?”

“Yes! Of Course! Sorry Lila, I need my arm to help Nino.” Adrien shot his model smile at Lila as he pulled away from her and turned to help Nino.

Shortly afterwards, Ms. Bustier enters the classroom, and gets the class started.

* * *

Marinette was woken up for the 6th? 10th? time this morning, but this time it was for lunch. Marinette turned to Alya and spoke loud enough for the whole class to hear, “Hey Alya, sorry, but I can’t join you to lunch today, I have something to do at home today.”

“Sure girl, I’ll just make sure Nino entertains me during lunch.”

Lila smirks as Marinette leaves by herself and follows after her, but her plan was interrupted.

Adrien grabs Lila’s arm, “Hey Lila, can I talk to you in private for a minute?”

“Anything for you Adrien!”

The two of them leave, without noticing that the rest of the class is hanging back, glancing at each other.

Nino sighs at another missed chance to talk to Adrien.

Alya grabs Nino’s arm and starts pulling him, “Let’s spy on them, it’ll make you feel better.” Alya exits the classroom in time to see Adrien and Lila enter an empty room, so Alya and Nino stealthily walk up to the door and put their ears and phone on it to listen in. What neither of them noticed was a little red kwami watching them from above the school.

“So, Adrien, what did you want to talk about?”

Adrien’s responds with a voice so cold it reminds Nino of Gabriel. “This Lila!” The sounds a couple footsteps are heard, “I told you that we aren’t friends and we won’t be friends until you stop lying to everyone, so stop clinging onto my arm! The next time I need to remind you of this, it won’t be in private. Good Day!”

Tikki giggles while watching, Alya and Nino scramble away from approaching footsteps. They enter another empty classroom as Adrien enters the hallway. Tikki smiles and zips away.

“I hope the phone caught all of that.” Alya puts in her earbuds and plays the video.

Nino sighs, “I hear Lila walking away.” Nino opens the door and peaks out to watch her walk down the hall. “I can’t believe we all thought Adrien was secretly dating Lila. No wonder he always looked so confused anytime I mentioned Lila and winked at him.”

Alya growls, “I can’t believe Lila’s been lying to us this whole time. We’ve been so stupid! Arg, Marinette told us Lila was lying and we didn’t listen. Do you think I can make it up to Mari if I kill Lila?”

“Um, I don’t think Marinette wants people killed in her name, so probably not?”

“Ug, fine. I’ll just kill her for myself then.”

‘_How can I stop my girlfriend from going to jail?_’ “Well, maybe we should get some more proof. What if she’s just delusional and needs to see a doctor or something?”

“I’ve been up all night, I haven’t found that disproves any of her stories, but I’ve also not found anything that proves them either. Adrien not dating Lila is the first thing we’ve been able to disprove. I can’t believe how bad of a best friend I’ve been.” Alya’s phone rings for a video call, “Oh, speak on the devil. Hey girl, what’s up?”

“Hey Alya, I think I forgot my purse in class, can you grab it for me?”

“Sure thing!” As Alya and Nino head to their classroom, they see Lila leave the school. “Marinette, you’ve got to listen to this video, hold on, let me send it to you.”

“Hey Babe, you should send it to the whole class, except for Adrien and Lila of course.”

“Done!”

“Ok, got it, I’ll listen to it now.”

Alya and Nino return to the classroom to find the rest of the class is still there and listening to the video. “Sorry Marinette, I don’t see your purse here.” Alya doesn’t hear Marinette’s response.

Kim frowns, “I don’t get it, does Adrien like Lila or not? He sounded angry at her, but then he told her to have a good day.”

Alix groans, “Kim, saying ‘Good Day’ like that is rich person speak for telling Lila he hopes such dies in a fire.”

“Really! Oh snap, I didn’t know Sunshine had it in him.”

Mylene puts down her phone, “Hey Alya, Nino, last night, did you two have the same dream as the rest of us?”

“Hold on!” Alya presses a button on her phone, “Marinette’s on speaker now. Marinette, the whole class is here, except Adrien and Lila.”

Nino adjusts his hat, “I guess so. I had a dream that Lila was lying about dating Adrien, which is why I followed them. Did the rest of you dream that too?”

Alix responds, “Yeah, we were comparing notes before you sent us the video, and we all remember it almost exactly the same.”

Marinette squeaks over the phone, “Wait, you all had the same dream?”

“Sounds like it dudette, did you have a dream last night?”

“Um, not that I remember, hehe. Hold on, be right back!”

* * *

“Tikki! Why’d they all have the same dream? What if they figure things out?”

Tikki stops eating her cookie and shrugs. “Ziggy is pretty lazy; you shouldn’t be surprised since he’s the kwami of sleep. They probably won’t figure out your identity, but maybe you should ask about the dream.”

Marinette nods, “Ok.”

* * *

“I’m back guys! Sooo, what happened in this dream?”

Everyone turns to look at Alya.

“Um, that dream was a bit intense for me, could someone else tell Marinette?”

“Sure Babe. So, the dream started at the end of lunch. We were all walking into the locker room and… uh… well… you see…”

Alix yells out, “We caught you and Adrien Sucking Face! all hot and heavy.”

The class hears a high-pitched squeal coming out through the phone… still squealing… and… done.

Alya looks concerned, “Hey Marinette, are you ok over there?”

…

…

They hear a sigh over the phone, “Yeah, I’m ok. Did this happen in all of your dreams?”

The resounding “Yes!” from the class nearly knocked Marinette out of her seat.

“D-did, did, Adrien have the same dream too?”

Alya smirks, “Well, based on the way he kept sneaking peaks at you during class and blushing, I’d say yes.”

* * *

“Tikki! Why was that part of the dream? I did NOT request that to be in the dream.”

Tikki shrugs again, “You told Ziggy about your feelings, maybe he was trying to help you out by making your claim on Adrien. It’s not a big deal, and it might bring you and Adrien closer together.”

“No Tikki, this is a disaster, a total disaster. Adrien’s going to think I’m worse than some creepy stalker, forcing him to kiss me in his dreams. He’s never going to want to talk to me again, he’ll probably transfer schools to be with Kagami, they’ll fall in love and get married, and we’ll never have our three kids and our hamster. My! Life! Is! Ruined!” Marinette trails off with a series of whines and sobs.

* * *

Ivan looks confused, “What’s Marinette saying, and who is she talking to?”

Alya sighs, “She’s just talking to herself; she gets like this when she freaks out. She’ll be back in a minute.”

Max looks concerned, “I’ve known Marinette for many years, and in all of my recollections of her, none have her talking to herself like this.”

Alya shrugs, “She’s done this all long as I’ve known her.”

“Hm, this might be a development due to the akuma attacks, maybe she needs consoling.”

“I’m not sure, I get the feeling you just never noticed before, but it wouldn’t hurt.”

Marinette’s voice comes through the phone, “Ok Nino, continue the story.”

“Ok, so, after you were, um, caught, well, Alya started yelling at you about trying to ruin Adrien’s relationship with Lila, and I started yelling at Adrien about cheating on Lila. Oh, and Lila claimed you broke her arm, and you were blackmailing Adrien. Alya dragged you away, and then Lila claimed to be Rena Rouge. I got suspicious, because I’m pretty sure Carapace and Rena Rouge are dating, and I’ve seen Adrien and Carapace at the same time. After that, she kept making up more lies, and Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up, calling her a liar. After that, Jagged Stone and Prince Ali showed up and called Lila a liar, and then Lila ran after a butterfly and akumatized herself. That’s when I woke up.”

Everyone made sounds in agreement, except Alya. 

Nathaniel closes his sketchbook, “So why did we all have the same dream, was there an akuma or something?”

Alya turns to look at Nathaniel, “I didn’t receive reports of any akumas last night, but there were a couple sightings of Ladybug throughout the night.”

Nathaniel wonders, “Do you think Ladybug used magic to give us that dream?”

Kim’s stomach growls.

Max stands up, “Why don’t we adjourn for now, grab our lunches, and meet back here in a few minutes.”

There’s a collective agreement from the class, and they all stand up and head out.

* * *

“Tikki! I told you they were going to figure it out, this was such a disaster.” Marinette starts screaming into a pillow to let out her frustrations.

“Marinette, why don’t you just tell them that you asked Ladybug for help with Lila?”

Marinette calms down and smiles, “Great idea Tikki!”

* * *

Once the last student returns to class, Alya picks up her phone, “Hey Marinette, everyone’s back now.”

“H-Hey Guys!” The class looks back towards the phone, “I guess I have a little bit of a confession to make.”

Nino’s eyes widen, “Dudinette, did you get akumatized last night?”

“What? No, psh. A couple days ago I saw Ladybug swinging by my balcony, and I told her about how she was lying to everyone, and how you all believed her. Ladybug told me that she’d help nudge you guys in the right direction. I didn’t think she’d do it, but she really hates Lila.”

Alya groans, “She calls that a nudge? I felt like she was trying to beat the truth into me. I wish my dream ended the same way as the rest of the class. After I dragged Dreaminette back into the bakery, I tried explaining the situation to her parents, but then Ladybug, Chat Noir, Adrien, and Jagged Stone came in, and sidetracked the conversation. After Dreaminette and I returned to school, we entered the classroom, and, uh, well, everyone was dead, and Lila was standing in the middle of the room holding a knife. I asked Lila what happened, and Lila said that Dreaminette killed everyone, so I turned to Dreaminette and started yelling at her, and Dreaminette yelled back, ‘Everyone was alive when we left, and we’ve been together the whole time. How could I have killed them?’ I was speechless, and kept looking between not sure who to believe. Then Mr. Damocles showed up, and asked who was responsible for killing everyone, and Lila and Dreaminette blamed each other, and I wasn’t sure, so I just said, ‘I don’t know’. Mr. Damocles said, ‘Well, if no one is going to fess up, then I have no choice but to send all of you to detention.’”

“Detention, that’s harsh.”

Alix groans, “Shut up Kim!”

“So, we were suddenly in detention, and Dreaminette turned to me and asked, ‘You’re supposed to be a reporter, so why do you always trust Lila’s outrageous claims, and always deny my skepticism of her claims, when I’m supposed to be your best friend’. And that’s when I woke up.” “I’m so sorry Marinette, Dreaminette was right, I should have been a better best friend and taken your skepticism more seriously. I’ve been looking through the chat logs, and when we all changed our seats around, you and Adrien weren’t in the chat that Lila started. Looking back at it, she was totally leading us around to make the decisions that she wanted, which ended up with you in the back by yourself and her with Adrien. Marinette, will you forgive me for being such a bad friend?”

Marinette sighs, “I want to, but I can’t yet.” Marinette could clearly hear the collective gasp from the class, “I know I make mistakes, but I work very hard to make everyone happy and at being a good friend. When I told you that Lila was lying, all of you should have at least trusted me enough to look into her stories, but instead you just went and assumed the worst of me.”

Alya cautiously asks, “Hey Marinette? We only have proof that she’s lying about dating Adrien, do you have proof for her other lies?”

Marinette responds with a bit too much salt in her voice, “Why? Isn’t that enough for you?”

“Yes! It’s just that Nino was wondering if maybe she’s just delusional and needs to be sent to a hospital, and I was wondering how badly I need to kill her.”

“Way to throw me under the bus.”

“Getting professional help for her would be a good idea, but she knows she’s lying. On the day that she returned from school, after I almost ‘blinded’ Max with a napkin, Lila cornered me in the bathroom and told me that if I didn’t bow down to her, she’d turn all of you against me.” Marinette heard some gasps and some growling through the phone. “I was almost akumatized, but I yelled the butterfly off, and then Lila was akumatized instead for some reason.”

The class gasps. Marinette hears several apologies through the phone, but it’s too fast to track who said what.

Alya sees Marinette frowning over the phone, “What’s wrong Marinette?”

“I was really hoping you’d figure out the truth without some famous person telling you, or some magical dream shoving the truth in your face. How do I know this won’t happen again?”

Alya frowns while she thinks for a moment, “I guess you don’t. I guess we’ll have to somehow earn your trust again.” After a moment Alya stands up, “That does it, I’m going to find her right now and teach her a lesson.”

“Alya, chill out, everything is already handled.”

Alya freezes in place, “What’d you do?”

“That’s a secret. Actually, it’s probably overkill now, I wasn’t expecting Ladybug to be so blunt on her end of the plan. Lila’s already fallen into my trap, I just need to guys to act innocent when Lila gets back and act helpful in a way that’ll make things worse for Lila.”

“Wait, how’d you set a trap, you’ve been in your room this whole time.”

“Exactly! And during this whole lunch period, you’ve either had eyes on Lila or myself. It’s no coincidence that I called you right after you finished eavesdropping on Adrien and Lila, instead of during your eavesdropping when it would have alerted Lila to your presence. Also, my sleeping during class this morning was also part of my plan.”

Alya pales, “Marinette? How did you know when to call me?”

Marinette smirks, “Because I’ve been planning everything for a while now.”

“Marinette! Stop being so cryptic, just tell us already!”

“Sorry Alya, but no spoilers. Oh, but here’s an interview with Jagged Stone, where he talks about cat’s not being metal enough, and Fang is the only pet for him.”

The class watches the video and then eats in an uncomfortable silence for a couple of minutes before Juleka mumbles something.

Rose squeaks, “Oh! Yeah, didn’t Adrien say he knew Lila was lying?”

The class starts mumbling, Rose, Max, Mylene, and Sabrina pull out their phones and listen to Adrien’s confrontation with Lila again.

After the videos end, a growl is heard from the back of the room. Nathaniel slammed his hand of his desk and stood up. “I added Lila as a hero in my comic, why didn’t he tell us? How long has he known?”

“Yeah, not cool. I carried Lila’s stuff like a dumb servant.”

“Yeah!”

Marinette yells through the phone, “Guys!!!” Marinette takes a moment to make sure they’re listening, “Most of you have known me longer than you’ve known Adrien, you didn’t believe me, so why would you have believed him?”

“But!”

“But what!?”

Nino glumly adjusts his cap. “He’s my bro, he shouldn’t keep secrets like that from me.”

“Lila was the one that lied to all of you, and you were the ones that believed her after you were already warned. Adrien thinks that Lila isn’t confident enough to make friends by being herself, and he thought she’d learn her lesson better if we let Lila’s lies collapse on their own instead of actively attacking them.”

Alya shook her head, “I know that Sunshine boy is… well… Sunshine, but even that is incredibly naive.”

For the first time in this whole conversation, Chloe finally spoke up, “Adrikins probably thinks this is the same as dealing with the media. If a tabloid lies about someone famous, responding in anyway can easily backfire, so we we’re both taught to not to respond to lies.”

“Exactly! If you guys are upset about Adrien’s decision, then you should talk to him calmly. Yelling at him will just make him depressed, but he won’t really understand what you’re trying to say. Actually, better yet, when you talk to him, only Chloe and Nino are allowed to say anything.”

Chloe huffs, “Why are you making me do all the work?”

“I’m not, Nino will help.”

“Same difference.”

“None of you are to discuss this with Adrien until my plan with Lila is complete, I don’t want to risk her overhearing anything. I’m going to hang up now, I have to run to class now.”

“Shoot, we have to clean up our lunch trays.”

Sounding exasperated, Alix speaks up, “Seriously guy? Is no one going to mention the fact that the dream revealed that we’re all superheroes?”

Kim shushes Alix, “Not in front of Chloe.”

“Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. Who do you think is Honey Bee?”

“Honey Bee is totally different than Queen Bee.”

“All I did was change my outfit.”

“She also acts completely different. She’s friendly, helpful, and a bit clumsy too.”

Chloe rolls her eyes, “It’s called acting.”

“Oh My God!” Everyone turns towards Alya, “Honey Bee acts just like Marinette!”

Max nods, “They do say imitation is the greatest form of flattery.”

Alya starts laughing, “You’ve totally crushing on Marinette.”

Chloe stands up and yells, “I! AM! NOT! I have no interest in Maribrat! If you must know, I’m back in love with Ladybug.”

Nino starts rubbing his chin, “If we’re all superheroes, then do you think Adrien and Marinette are as well?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this story would only be two chapters, but this ended up getting to be a bit long. Chapter 3 is already halfway written.


	3. The trap is sprung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila comes back from lunch injured.  
Will this be Marinette's downfall, or were her preparations enough to end Lila once and for all?

Just before class started, Alya received a text from Lila.

LiaRossi: Hey Besty, I’m at the doctors, I think I’m going to miss this period and will be late for gym class, can you let the teachers know for me?

Alya shows the text to Marinette.

“Tell her to bring a doctor’s note.”

Alya looked at Marinette with a bewildered expression, “That’s surprisingly helpful.”

Alya: I’ll let the teachers know. Are you alright? Is everything ok?

Alya: Oh, make sure to get a doctor’s note.

* * *

The class has changed into their gym outfits, and were in the process of stretching and doing warmups when Lila finally returned to school.

Rose is the first one to notice Lila and she runs up to her, “Lila, what happened to your arm?”

Everyone turns to see Lila’s arm and a piece of wood are covered in bandages and held up by a sling.

Mr. D’Argencourt walks up to Lila, “What’s the meaning of this?”

Lila starts to sob, and uses her free arm to wipe her eyes, “I-I was w-walking home for l-lunch, and I w-was attacked. S-she b-broke my arm. Why’d you hurt me, a-all I’ve ever w-wanted was to be a good classmate and f-friends.” Lila sobs loudly. 

“Tell me, which knave did this to you?”

“I-I don’t w-want to g-get anyone in t-trouble.”

“Nonsense, the safety of the student’s comes first!”

Lila’s voice is filled with guilt, “I’m sorry everyone. I know how much you trust her, but it was Marinette.”

While most of the class was shocked by the audacity of accusation, Alya was officially riled up and was about to scream at Lila when Adrien stepped in. “Marinette is the kindest person I know, there’s no way she would hurt someone.”

“I’m sorry Adrien, but it’s the truth. I didn’t tell anyone before, but Marinette has been bullying me ever since I got back. She corners me when I’m alone, and tells me how she’s going to make everyone hate me. I don’t know what I did wrong.” Lila starts sobbing again.

This time Adrien steps up, “Lila, can’t believe you’d go so far to hurt Marinette, just because I turned you down.”

“I have proof! After Marinette attacked me, she dropped this,” Lila pulls out Marinette’s purse.

Mr. D’Argencourt stomps his foot loudly, “That’s enough! Lila, Marinette, we’re going up to see Mr. Damocles to get this sorted.” Mr. D’Argencourt prods Lila and Marinette along up the stairs, and the rest of the class follows. Once at the top of the stairs, Mr. D’Argencourt knocks on the door.

“Enter.”

Mr. D’Argencourt opens the door and everyone enters.

Mr. Damocles raises his eyebrow, “What’s going on here?”

“This Lila girl has accused this Marinette girl of breaking her arm.”

Mr. Damocles frowns at Marinette, “I see. When and where did this happen?”

“I was walking home for lunch when Marinette attacked me, it was a couple blocks from here.”

“Marinette, what do you have to say for yourself?”

“If her arm was broken, it’d be in a cast, not some loose bandages. It looks like she did that herself.”

Mr. Damocles quirks his eyebrow at Lila.

“I’m allergic to the chemicals in a cast, so the doctor had to do it this way.”

Before Mr. Damocles can respond, Alya buts in, “Sir, Marinette was in her room the whole lunch period, I know because I was on Skype with her while Lila was still in school.”

“Hm, she’s your best friend, right? Can anyone corroborate this Skype call?”

Rose chirps in, “Yes! The whole call was talking to Marinette during lunch.”

“I see.”

Juleka mumbles, “Maybe someone stole Marinette’s purse to frame her.” Juleka turns to looks at Chloe.

Chloe huffs, “Leave me out of this stupid drama.”

Sabrina pulls out her phone and starts dialing, “I’m calling my father. This is an assault and a frame job; we should let the police handle this.”

Marinette looks at Lila, “Lila, it’d be better for you if you fessed up now. I bet you didn’t even see a doctor.”

“Of course I did!” Lila pulls out a note and hands it to Mr. Damocles.

He reads it over for a moment before his eyes widen, “Oh my!”

Mr. D’Argencourt looks over his shoulder and reads the note, “I thought this villain was gone for good.”

Lila pales, “Villain? What villain?”

Mr. Damocles sighs in disappointment, “Dr. Faustus. I thought he lost his license a couple years ago and went to jail. He was purposely treating people incorrectly so that they wouldn’t heal correctly. A student here had broken her leg, and since he did the cast wrong, she had to have several surgeries to be able to walk correctly again.”

Mylene perks up at that, “Maybe you should take Lila to the hospital to get a second opinion and a better cast.”

“That’s a good idea.”

Lila starts to panic, “No, no, that’s not necessary. My arm feels like it’s healing correctly.”

“Nonsense. The health and safety of my students comes first.”

Sabrina speaks up, “My father will be here in two minutes, and he can drive you to the hospital. He’ll want that doctor’s note as evidence.”

“Thank you Sabrina. Why don’t you kids go back to class and stretch for a couple minutes. Mr. D’Argencourt will be with you shortly, but first we need to call Mrs. Rossi to inform her of the situation.”

“My mother is often busy this time of day, and she tends to leave her phone on silent…”

“Oh, I got through this time. Hello, Mrs Rossi, there’s a situation with your daughter that you should know about. No, well, it’s nothing too serious, but it is pretty serious. You see, someone broke her arm, and we’re taking her to the hospital now, can you meet us there?”

Lila tries to stealthily back out of the room, but she bumps into Ivan. 

Mr. Damocles sees the class is still in the room, and waves them away. “Ok, good, I’ll see you in fifteen minutes. Ok Lila, let’s wait outside for the Officer to pick us up. Mr. D’Argencourt can you inform the teachers of the situation and that I’ll let them know in a bit as to when I’ll be back?”

“Of course, right away sir.”

The class finally leaves the room and heads down the stairs.

Marinette looks at Adrien and blushes, “H-hey A-adrien, earlier standing you thank me? I mean, thank me earlier for standing you. Wait! I mean, thank you for standing up for me earlier.”

Adrien smiles at Marinette but quickly blushes and adverts his eyes, “O-of course I’d s-stand up for you. You’re my p-friend after all. I-it looks like Lila’s lies are finally catching up to her; it feels kinda refreshing. I’m glad we took the high road, because now she doesn’t have a reason to target you.”

Marinette stops so suddenly the rest of the class almost ends up knocking each other down the stairs. “Adrien, unless Lila is willing to accept the blame, she’ll probably blame me because she doesn’t know who else to blame, so I don’t think I’m free from being targeted by an akumatized Lila. Besides, I didn’t actually take the high road, if I had, then Lila would probably have gotten me suspended or expelled right now.”

Perplexed, Adrien asked, “What do you mean you didn’t take the high road? Lila just did that to herself.”

Marinette continues walking down the starts, and Adrien starts to follow her, but stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“Dude, bro, that was terrible advice you gave Marinette. Lila has been trying to poison our opinion of Marinette for weeks. Doing things like pointing out how late Marinette was, saying that a real friend would show up on time, and she fell over several times while near Marinette and blamed Marinette. Besides all of that, she’s been playing us for fools this whole time, and you didn’t warn us, that’s really not cool. If Ladybug didn’t give us all dreams last night warning us about Lila, we’d still be thinking that you were dating her, and that Marinette was picking on Lila because she was jealous.”

Adrien sighs, “Seriously? Why didn’t anyone ask me if I was dating Lila? Wait, why would Marinette be jealous of Lila if we’re dating?”

Nino’s jaw dropped at his mistake, but he quickly recovered, “Because your old man is the king of fashion, and Marinette wants to work in the industry.”

Disappointment and anger bled through Adrien’s voice, “What about it? Did Lila convince you that Marinette wants a job so badly that she planned on dating me for it? You should all know that Marinette earns everything she has.”

Nino struggled to come up with a way to fix this, but he was drawing blanks. Luckily, Alya had an idea, “Hey Modelboy, I was wondering,” Alya used her finger to push Adrien’s face to look at Marinette stretching, “did you have any good dreams last night?”

Adrien blushed, and then proceeded to cough on his saliva. “What? Dream? No! Of course not! I’ve never had a dream before…” Adrien trailed off, realizing that he’s being less and less convincing. “… how’d you know?”

Alya snickers, “Everyone in class had the same dream last night.”

Adrien’s eyes widen, “E-everyone?”

“Well, everyone except Marinette.”

Adrien exhales a sigh of relief.

“Oh? So you didn’t like the time you spent with dreaminette?”

“What? Oh. It’s not that, it’s just that what happened in the dream wasn’t very proper, and I um, wouldn’t want her to feel uncomfortable. Wait! Was there an akuma? Why’d we all have the same dream?”

“No. No akuma. We’re pretty sure Ladybug gave us the dream. Though, I guess that means that Ladybug ships you and Marinette together. First it was Mylene and Ivan, and then Nino and myself, and now you two. Pretty cool, right?”

Adrien frowned at the thought, ‘_Why does Ladybug want me to date someone else?_’

“What’s wrong? Do you not like Marinette?”

Adrien awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, “No. I mean, it’s not that. Marinette is amazing and pretty and our Everyday Ladybug, but, it’s just that, um, my father always tells me what to do, and I’d just like to make some decisions for myself, and um, I wouldn’t want Marinette to feel pressured into something she didn’t want to do.”

A mischievous smirk grew on Alya’s face, but before she could say anything Mr. D’Argencourt returned and class finally started.

* * *

Finally! School was finally over for the day, and the class could finally get Marinette to explain everything.

“Girl, you’re going to explain everything.” Alya was blocking the door so there was no chance for Marinette to escape, unless she went out the windows that she was staring at with calculating eyes, “If you go out the window, I’m going to tell your parents.”

Marinette pouts, “Fine, what do you want to know?”

“Let’s start with why did you have me tell Lila to bring a doctor’s note?”

At the same time, Adrien said, “What do you mean when you said you didn’t take the high road?”

Marinette smirks at Adrien, “I had a feeling that Lila was going to frame me for something with a lie, so I just helped her choose a lie that she’d get caught in.” Marinette turns towards Alya, “As for the note…” Marinette pulls out her phone and texts the class a link. The link is to a web page, ‘**Dr. Faustus, France’s celebrity doctor for celebrities and the rich and powerful.**’ The page goes on to describe celebrities that he’s treated and his numerous achievements, including a groundbreaking method to heal broken bones faster.

Alya stops reading and looks up at Marinette, “Wow, this doctor is impressive, but I thought someone said he lost his license, why is he still promoting himself?”

“He’s not, I made that webpage myself, along with several others for all of his achievements.”

Alya looks back at her phone, “But… some of these treatments he developed sound incredible, are they real?”

“Realer than most of Lila’s stories. They’re mostly all treatments that are in various stages of trials and approval, but as far as I know, he wasn’t involved in them.”

“I get that he deserved to lose his license, but won’t other people see this site and cause more trouble?”

“Try and google it.”

The class collectively type away at their phones, and after a couple of minutes, they all give up.

“I made it so it wouldn’t show up on search results, meaning you can only find the page if you know it’s address.”

Alya looks perplexed, “But… why did Lila choose this doctor then, if she didn’t see the site you made?”

Marinette smirked. “Oh, Lila saw it, she looked at several of the sites. It turns out that hacking is pretty easy, as there’s a surprising amount of hacking tools online.” ‘_It also helped having Trixx peak at her passwords and plug in usb sticks for me._’ “I made the sites and I replaced her google with a fake google page, so that if she searched for several key words, it’d bring up my pages, and otherwise it’d bring up the normal google results. After that, I just needed to get her to decide to frame me with a serious injury.”

What class was speechless, unsure of what to make with this information, until finally Markov spoke, “Marinette, how did you compute that Lila would report a broken arm?”

Marinette taps her head, “Because I hacked her brain.”

“Does Lila’s brain have wifi like mine?”

Marinette giggles, “No Markov, it’s called social hacking. Once I hacked into her computer, I found a list of possible crimes she was going to frame me for. Some of them, like Vandalism, she could do at any time, and unless I recorded her in the act, it’d just be her word against mine, so I figured choosing something that could be proven that didn’t happen would be the best. After thinking about the options, I remembered all the news about that doctor, so I decided that she should fake a broken arm.”

Chloe scoffs, “You make it sound like getting someone else to fake a broken arm is easy.”

Marinette smiles, “It was surprisingly easy! For one thing, Lila hates doing actual work, so getting out of gym class was a plus for her. For another thing, it’s easier to frame someone for a crime if other people already think the accused might actually do it. Don’t you guys remember the conversation on Monday about what we’d do if we ever caught Hawkmoth? I said that I’d break both his arms and legs, make him depend on the kindness of others to do anything. Now, does anyone remember who started that conversation?”

Most of the class looks around at each other, confused. Nino looks at Alya, “Didn’t Alya start that conversation?”

“No, it was Marinette who started that conversation.”

“Correct! I started it quietly between us, and then after Alya gave me her answer, I laughed loud enough to catch the attention of the rest of class, and got Alya to repeat herself. The conversation grew from there, involving the whole class, and I answered in the middle to make Lila think it was just a normal part of the conversation, but it gave her enough full to think about it.”

Alya gapped, “Just that one conversation, that’s all it took?”

“Well, no. Later on, after I tripped, and I acted like my arm hurt, you were concerned, but I said it was nothing compared to a broken arm. And then later, when we were talking about anime, and how I felt bad for the Fullmetal Alchemist, because he was missing an arm. Then there was the conversation about how my mom knows martial arts, and was teaching me how to break the arm of a mugger. Basically, every conversation that I had that Lila could eavesdrop on, I mentioned something related to broken arms.”

Alya’s eyes were popping out of her head, “H-how? How did I not notice that?”

“Why would you be suspicious of conversations about things that we normally talk about?”

Alya’s shoulders slump.

“Don’t worry Alya, by the time you’re a full fledge reporter, you’ll probably be an expert at leading conversations from behind like that. Making others thinking you’re following their lead. Anyway, I was hoping we’d have more time, so Ladybug could spread your dreams out, but yesterday I noticed that Lila made a checklist of everything that she needed, so we decided to act fast. I slept through class this morning, so it’d be easy for Lila to steal my purse, and then I told loudly told you that I was going to have lunch by myself. After you spied on Lila and Adrien talking, I started a video chat, for my alibi.”

“How’d you know I was spying on Lila, or that Lila and Adrien were even talking in the first place.”

“I hacked Lila’s phone.”

Sounding exasperated, Alya glares at Marinette, “That doesn’t explain anything.”

Marinette shrugs, “Meh, a girl has got to have a few secrets.”

Alya huffs, “Fine, be difficult. I’ll figure it out some day.”

Adrien looks disappointed, “You said Lila had other ideas to frame you, what were they?”

“Um, let’s see. Copying my sketchbook and pretending that I stole her ideas. Pushing her down the stairs, she might have really broken her arm if she did that. Vandalizing the school and said that she saw me do it. Stealing from you guys, and then planting the evidence in my locker or bag. Breaking your things, and saying that I tripped on them or something. Using a voice program to have me say bad things about you guys. There’s a lot more, but those are the ones I remember.”

Adrien sighs in defeat, “I can’t believe she hates you so much. I just thought she was insecure, and didn’t know how to make friends honestly.”

Nino puts his hand on Adrien’s shoulder to say something, but a ringing phone interrupts him.

Sabrina answers it, “Yes Daddy? Wait! Can you start over.” Sabrina turns on the speaker.

“Of course, Pumpkin. I was saying that you shouldn’t be friends with this Lila girl anymore. She’s really bad news.”

“Why? What happened?”

“Well…”

* * *

**Earlier:**

Lila was sitting in the hospital waiting room, suck between Mr. Damocles and Officer Raincomprix, waiting on her mom to show up and a doctor to be ready. She needed plan and she needed one now, if her mother speaks to Mr. Damocles, then everything could be ruined.

‘_Can I sneak away until I figure something out? No, they’re only casually talking to each other, not distracted enough not notice me escape. Can I say I forgot something and it’s an emergency? They’d probably say that my arm was an emergency too. Is there anything in the room that’s useful? Chairs, clipboards, pens, fire extinguisher, interesting, but what can I do with that? Can I call the doctor away to another emergency? No, this hospital is filled with doctors. Oh! Maybe Ladybug healed my arm. No, that won’t be believable unless Ladybug shows up, and there’s no akuma attack… unless I make one. Hm, maybe I can tell the nurse lady that I saw her husband with another lady… no, she doesn’t have a wedding ring._’ Lila glances up at the ceiling, ‘_Oh, a sprinkler, maybe I can pull the fire alarm_._ Come on, there’s got to be one around here somewhere. Shit!_’ It was then that Lila watched her mother walk through the door.

“My Darling!” Mrs. Rossi rushes over and wraps Lila in a hug.

“Mom, I’m so sorry that you left work, this isn’t really as big a deal.”

Mr. Damocles rustles, “Nonsense! This is a very big deal.”

Mrs. Rossi looks up at him and stands up straight, “Can you explain what happened to my little darling?”

‘_It’s now or never._’ Lila sneaks off while the adults are talking. ‘_Where’s the fire alarm, where is it. Come on! What kind of fire trap is this place?_’ Lila starts opening doors as she quickly walks down the hall, and finds a bathroom. Lila steps inside, and starts scratching her hair, while she tries to think of a new plan. She puts her hands on one of the sinks, and she looks into the mirror. As she stares into her reflection, she notices something. ‘_I can make that work._’ Lila takes out the piece of wood from her split, and then opens the door to one of the stalls. She puts her arm into the stall, and grips the door with her other hand. ‘_Come on, this will only hurt for a few minutes and then they’ll give me pills. Come on, if my arm isn’t broken, I’ll be in so much trouble. Come on, come on, come on, stop hesitating._’ Just as Lila starts swinging the door closed with her full strength, her mother walks into the bathroom, ‘_Shit!_’ The door slams on her arm, and Lila cries out in pain. Mr. Damocles and Officer Raincomprix rush into the bathroom.

* * *

**Present:**

the class is listening to Officer Raincomprix's story through the phone, “Once the doctors and nurses arrived, they knocked her out, and then performed the x-rays. They said that she cracked one of the bones in her arm. Mr. Damocles and I have been talking to her mother, and it turns out your classmate has been lying about a lot of things. I’m not sure what’s going to happen with her, but she’s a really bad influence and you should stay away from her.”

The room is filled with gapping mouths, Rose is covering her mouth, stifling her gasp, while Mylene is holding her own arm as if it was broken.

Marinette whispers in Sabrina’s ear. “Daddy, is Lila still asleep?”

“Yes Pumpkin, why?”

“Lila’s been akumatized a few times already, maybe it’s a good idea for her to be in a hospital outside of the city when she wakes up.”

“Hm, you know, that’s a very good idea. I always knew you were one smart pumpkin.”

“Thanks Dad. I’ll let you go now. I’ll let the rest of the class know that Lila was lying about her broken arm, and that she’s trouble.”

“Goodbye Pumpkin, see you at dinner.”

“Bye!”

The phone hangs up.

“Well, that was fucked up.”

Alya flinches in shock, “Marinette! Language!”

* * *

**Bonus:**

It was a few days later when there was finally an akuma that needed some backup. The akuma was defeated, and four heroes are standing on a roof. Rena looks over at Carapace, and Carapace smirks back at her. It was finally time for their best friends to get together.

“That was a really tough akuma, but it’s really reassuring to know that the person you love has your back. We were really shocked when we figured out your identities, and to think you’re both heroes and totally crushing on each other.”

The other two heroes look at each other with shocked expressions, and speak at the same time.

“Adrien?”

“Marinette?”

“No, I’m not Adrien.”

“No, I’m not Marinette.”

“Come on guys, I know secret identities are important, but you don’t need to deny it to each other.”

“We’re not.”

Carapace shakes his head in disbelief, “Come on dude, your hair is dyed green, that’s totally something Adrien would do to rebel against his dad if he could get away from it.”

“Adrien’s perfection personified, much too perfect to dye his hair in rebellion, that’s why he’s the only one that’s worthy of me, and the only one I will ever love.”

Rena looks skeptical at the Dragon hero Smok, “Are you sure you’re not Marinette, because Marinette is the only one that I know that loves that intensely.”

Viperion shakes his head and pulls out his lyre, “Marinette’s heart song is gentle yet strong, like a river.” Viperion plays a melody on his lyre. “Smok’s heart song is controlled yet fierce, like a huge bonfire.” Viperion plays a different melody, “See?”

Carapace shakes his head, “Geez, that sounds nothing like Adrien, maybe we were wrong.”

Rena pouts, “But how? I was so sure we were right.”

Carapace and Rena leave the roof.

Virperion looks at Smok, “Good luck fierce girl.”

“Good luck rebel boy.”

They nod to each other and separate so they can return their miraculous in private.

* * *

**Bonus Bonus:**

After retrieving the Fox and Turtle miraculous, and thanking Alya and Nino, Ladybug was about to swing away when she paused. “Hey guys, do you know what was up with Smok and Viperion? They were acting weird just now.”

Nino chuckled while Alya smiled awkwardly, “Nope!” They both turned and started to walk away.

Ladybug glared at them, “What did you do?”

They turned around, Nino hiding behind Alya a little bit while Alya spoke, “We kind of thought they were our friends Marinette and Adrien, and we tried to get them together, but it turns out they aren’t Marinette and Adrien, but they are in love with them and totally not each other.”

Ladybug facepalms, “Why’d you have to go and do that? I was working on getting them together.” 

“Well, can’t you still get their civilian sides together still?”

“Yes, but now they’re probably on guard, and I’ll have to delay my plans for a while.” ‘_How long will I need to keep Kagami away from Adrien before she she’s ready for Luka?_’ Ladybug swings away while trying to figure out how to fix this mess.

**Bonus x3:**

A week after the whole indecent, Marinette hears the chime from her phone. It's the class chat.

Sabrina: My father just informed me that Lila is being taken out of the psychiatric hospital, and moving back to Italy with her mother.

Marinette let out a sigh of relief, '_Now that she's out of the way, I can concentrate on Hawkmoth, but first, I've got a new design to work on._'

~Le Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have plans for a sequel, but if I have a idea I like, I might make another standalone story with this Marinette as she's done being a pushover and crazy enough to do something about it.


End file.
